


Nothing But Your T-Shirt

by DTrainWin



Series: A Weekend with Dean and Donna [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Slight Possessive Dean Winchester, Smut, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: Dean has to leave but still wants to help Donna with her issue. A steamy phone call may prove to be the perfect solution.





	Nothing But Your T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> The conclusion to A Weekend with Dean and Donna. I guess I should have stated this before but all of my Dean and Donna stories are connected at least in my brain, however I'm still figuring out timeline - oops! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

The next morning Donna woke to Dean’s gravelly voice speaking to someone on the phone. She let out a sleepy sigh as she took in bits of his conversation, her mind still in a slight fog. She heard a deep sigh as Dean sank next to her, still naked from the night before. Donna kept her game face on, knowing what that sigh meant. “Gotta go?”

Dean nodded before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled away but pressed his forehead to hers. “I wish I didn’t have to, but Sam caught something bigger than a salt and burn.”

Donna threaded her fingers through his short hair, the other grasping one of his hands giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, Dean. People need your help.” She gave him a brief kiss before giving him a slight shove. “You gotta get to packing, mister.” 

He only nodded before finding clothes to put on. He quickly packed before returning to Donna’s bed. “You are too good to me, you know that?”

Donna beamed at his words giving him one last kiss. “Just come back to me, alright. And call every now and then.” She teased.

Dean nodded before a wide grin came across his face. “You have tomorrow off, right?”

Donna gave him a questioning look but nodded. Dean offered no response only pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’ll try to call tomorrow all right.”

“Okay?”

He grabbed his things before leaving the room, ready to go fight the dark once more. 

Donna blew out a breath as she heard the rumble of the Impala, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. She was fine with Dean leaving, it was more not knowing if he was coming back that hurt.

* * *

Donna spent the rest of the day lazying about the house, briefly remembering that Dean still owed her a dance. Her night was filled with the familiar longing for Dean. While the sex they had was great, it seemed their brief bout wasn’t enough to fully satiate her. She wished she could dull the ache, but whenever she tried touching herself, she found herself unable to fully immerse in the experience, wayward thoughts breaking the experience. She found herself restless, sleep evading her. _Either get a grip or get over it for chrissake._

The next day Donna was in one of Dean’s t-shirts he had left behind as she wasn’t planning on leaving the house, and some mindless drama playing was on the TV. She nearly jumped when her phone rang, the recognizable tone signalling it was Dean. She raced through the blankets until the tone became clear and she quickly answered turning down the TV. “Hey.”

“Hey, babe. How are you?”

Donna tried to ignore how tired Dean already seemed. “Not too bad, already missing you.” She admitted.

“I miss you, too. I wish I was there.”

“You owe me a dance.” 

“I believe I owe you more than a dance.” Dean said huskily. “I haven’t forgotten, Donna, about your...predicament. I’d like to help, if you’re still up for it.”

Donna felt her mouth go dry, her nipples hardening at the thought. “Um, yeah, sure.”

“Good girl.” Dean praised. “What are you wearing?”

“Wait, you want to do this now, over the phone. I don’t know, Dean. If Sam walks in that would be real awkward, ya know?”

“Donna, Donna, Donna. You know I’m not patient, and I did ask a question. If it makes you feel you better Sam is going to be gone for at least another hour.”

Donna swallowed still feeling nervous about the experience. 

“Donna?” 

She took a deep breath deciding to play along. Dean hadn’t led her astray thusfar. “One your t-shirts.”

“What else?”

“Um, I wasn’t planning on leaving the house, and I wanted to be comfy, so that’s it.” She almost squeaked getting to the end of the sentence.

Donna heard a sharp inhale on the Dean’s behalf and was worried she had already ruined it. 

“Should I go change? I can put on something else.”

“Don’t you dare!” Dean growled all of his blood rushing south. 

Donna was stunned as she heard deep breathing on the other end of the line. “Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy that is? If I wasn’t in the middle of a hunt right now, I’d break every goddamn law necessary to get back to you as soon as possible so I could fuck you good and proper.” 

Donna rubbed her thighs together aroused at the thought. Dean took another breath reminding himself this experience was about Donna. “But since I can’t do that, I’ll do the next best thing. Donna Hanscum, I’m going to help you cum today.”

Donna bit her lip already feeling closer to the edge then she had ever gotten herself. “Are you going to take of yourself, too?”

There was a pause and another deep breath. “If you want, Donna.” Donna could hear the familiar gravelly tone Dean reserved for when he was trying to control himself.

“Please, Dean. I want you to feel good, too.” 

“Okay.” Dean cleared his throat. “Close your eyes. What turns you on?”

“You.” Donna answered automatically. 

Dean let out a low chuckle. “What about me?”

Donna pictured Dean in front of her and the words just started flowing. “The way you smile when you’re thinking of downright sinful things. When you lift me like I weigh nothing and when you touch me, oh gosh, it’s like you can’t get enough. I love your hands, they feel so rough and strong against me.” Donna’s breath was heaving by the end, her accent growing thicker and her skin was aflame with want.

“Where do you want me to touch?”

“Normally you’ll start at my chin with just the lightest of touches.” Donna’s hand mirrored her words. “But then you’ll move down to my neck. Sometimes you’ll give it a slight squeeze and goodness Dean if that doesn’t get me going. You’ll even pull my hair to get better access and that feels so good, too.”

Dean was palming himself through his jeans, mentally organizing all of this information for a later date. “Good girl, Donna.” He praised. “What next?”

“You’re still headed south.” Donna giggled her hand drifting down. “You stop at my breasts, and geez Dean, the attention you pay to them never makes me doubt how much you want me.”

“I always want you, Donna.” Dean affirmed. “How do I touch your tits?”

“You’ll palm them, squeeze gently, and occasionally your thumb will flit over my nipple. You’re such a tease, Dean.” Donna accused. “But that’s part of what gets me going, too. It’s like you know exactly what to do to get me wet.” Her breaths were coming in pants as she teased her nipple as described. 

Dean had to release his cock as it was getting painful in the confines of his jeans. “What else do I do?”

Donna let out a low moan. “The thing that you do that is definitely top three,” she began her hand going to the back of her thigh, spreading to cover the five bruises left in the wake of their last bout, “is you have the tendency to leave marks, and I’m beginning to think it’s intentional, Mr. Winchester.”

“Damn right.” Dean growled. “I like seeing that you’re mine.”

Donna threw her head back, her fingers digging into her thigh leaving bruises of their own. “Only yours.” She breathed her hand finally ambling to her thrumming center. “Gosh, Dean, I’m so slick.”

“That’s it, Donna, touch yourself.” Dean encouraged. “Take two fingers and gently circle your clit.” His instructions were met with breathy moans and Dean spit into his hand so he could comfortably fist his erection. “Good girl, once your finger is nice and slick I want you to finger yourself.”

“God, Dean.” Donna muttered as she followed his directions. “It feels so good.”

“It’ll feel even better when you add another finger, sweetheart.” Dean told her, his pace increasing.

Donna let out a whimper doing as Dean asked. “Good girl, Donna. Filling yourself for me, you deserve a reward next time I see you. Now take your thumb and flick your clit.”

As Donna pumped her fingers and played with her clit, she could feel herself approaching the precipice of bliss. “Dean, please.” She pleaded. “Please cum with me.”

“Shit.” Dean growled cum spurting over his hand and shirt. Donna came as well shouting Dean’s name, his release triggering hers. Her hips lifted as her pussy clenched around her fingers. For several moments there were only heavy pants on either side of the line. 

“Babe?”

“Hmmm?” Donna hummed still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“I may have to hang up, I made quite the mess over here and that’s not something I want Sam to joke around about.”

Donna giggled. “Uffda,” Donna muttered as she clamored off her couch. “I better go take a shower as well. See you soon?”

“Yeah, I, uh, plan on swinging by after the hunt if that’s okay.”

Donna beamed. “Always.”

“Hey, Donna?” Dean’s voice turned husky once more. “I’ll have that reward ready for you.”

Donna’s breath hitched. “Looking forward to it already, Mr. Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all she wrote folks! I'm really glad that you guys have continued your support as I would have given up months ago. Special kudos to GoldenArmoredSif and Focusonspn for spurring me on. Let me know what y'all thought below.


End file.
